Piltover's Freewrites
by LightningAtom
Summary: Series of one-shots and drabbles around our favorite Piltover's Finest. Fluffiness and lemons on-board.
1. Rain's Meeting

**_DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT HAVE OWNERSHIP OVER ANY CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO RIOT._**

 **Lord Jesus, that Caitlyn range...**

 **Rain's Meeting**

* * *

Droplets of rain fell from the night sky, showering on the City of Progress. Those in their right mind would already be under a roof, or rushing to get to one. But there are those who think of rain as a gift, and loved the contact with the cold moisture. Then there are those, who _needs_ the rain, hoping that it would be cold enough to cleanse their minds or their past…

In an alleyway, barely lit by a streetlight, reveals the shadow of a person, a woman, crouched against the wall in a seated position. One arm was rested on a bent knee, while the other rested loosely on her side, perpendicular to the leg stretched in front of her. The rain damped pink hair loomed over her face while her head was tilted down. A spectator could mistake this woman who just went through a break-up, or just got disowned by her parents.

The truth isn't really far from the latter.

Like the two oversized lifeless gauntlets sitting next to her, looking abandoned.

Then again, that isn't really far from the truth either.

 _Where do I go now?_

It wasn't like she expected a response from anyone, but she still brought her head down further, as if doing that would allow her to escape reality, even if only for a short while.

Clouded in her emotions, she didn't notice another shadow approaching hers. She only realized when her ears registered a heavy posh accent.

"You're part of the underground group who planned the robbery in the mine."

A few seconds passed before the pinkette scoffed.

It wasn't even a question; she's hunted right now as a vigilante. Of course everyone would know what she look like after so many people saw her punch through a solid wall of rocks with hextech gauntlets bigger than someone's head. The mine workers who stood behind her in gasped in joy, shock, and fear. Few were about to give their thanks to her, but she was already on her way to run from the police, like she did all her life.

 _With no place to call home._

Her head lifted, and hollow blue eyes met chocolate orbs through a thin curtain of neon pink hair.

"Are you going to arrest me, Sheriff?"

The question was asked barely above a whisper. If Caitlyn didn't see her lips move, she probably wouldn't even have heard her. She adjusted her signature rifle that was strapped on her shoulder.

"You also saved the mine workers."

Another silence, save for the rain in the background.

"I only did…" A pause. "… what I felt like I should do."

Caitlyn didn't respond immediately to that. A few seconds passed before she spoke again.

"I'm here to make you an offer."

"I'm not going to tell you anything about them." Vi shot firmly. She may be an exile now, but she's far from being a traitor. She'll rather die first than sell out her companions.

Or, ex-companions.

The Sheriff sees this, the high sense of loyalty and justice in this woman. If she wasn't a criminal, Caitlyn actually would've felt a bit proud.

"I'm offering you a seat in the police force."

The pinkette's head immediately shot up, aqua eyes wide in shock.

"Specifically, as my partner." She continued.

The blue eyes got wider, if that was even possible. It took a few moments for what she heard to register, but when everything clicked in, she threw her head back in laughter.

The merry sound filled the empty streets. Caitlyn was just staring at the sudden change of emotions. The pinkette's laughter died down soon, but raised a hand to wipe a tear [or rain?] from her eyes before speaking again in specks of chuckles.

"Hehe… Why?"

The sheriff seemed to pause and ponder for a moment to collect her words.

"I've observed you for some time. You do criminal acts, but you only carry them out to other criminals. I see that you do not have a bad heart, and this you proved when you abandoned your crew to save the workers in the minefield. You have skill and purpose. I believe you deserve a chance."

The pinkette stayed quiet for a moment, and then her grin stretched slightly.

"So, you're telling me that you want me as your partner, and then I can punch crooks out in the open without running away from you donut heads after that?"

 _Donut heads? If she ever calls me that, I swear I will-_

"… Yes."

The woman laughed once again, nodding her head.

"I'm in."

"On one condition…" A pink eyebrow rose. "Your name."

Another short interval of silence. As the rain began to traduce, the pinkette chuckled before slowly getting up on her legs. The clouds that were obscuring the moon scattered. The switch of positions allowed the dim moonlight to reveal the facial features of the ex-criminal, although half her face was obstructed by damp pink hair. The cheek that was not covered, though, had a tattoo of a roman numeral etched on the skin. The once hollowed orbs are now brimming with life, like a purified gem of sapphire, staring straight into the chocolate brown orbs.

"The name's Vi."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Next, the blazing Summer.**


	2. Embrace the Heat

**Embrace the Heat**

* * *

Vi stands for…

Violence.

Vicious.

Vice.

Even before she was picked up by the Zaun gang after they took interest in her skills in mechanics, she already learned how to live on her own. Whether it was by robbing or cheating, she lived through it. She's been in many bad situations before, and even saw death inches away from her face a few times. Even so, she never thought once about abandoning hope. She would find a way to escape, and to live her feeble life.

But now…

She wants to die.

She can't take this anymore.

She can't. It's too much.

No amount of training could prepare her for this.

Vi lets out a feral scream.

"IT'S SO FUCKIN' HOT THIS SUMMER. WHAT THE FUCK."

Caitlyn glared at her partner, disapproving such loud behavior in public. The stares they received from a few bystanders added more red on top of the heat on Caitlyn's cheeks.

"Quiet down, Vi. Getting so worked up will only make you hotter."

"Oh?" Vi settled her hands on her hips. "But I'm already so _hot."_ Caitlyn could _hear_ the smirk in her words. Count on Vi to tease her even in the craziest weather. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

This summer was indeed, especially hot. The two broke out in sweat in no less than two minutes after leaving their house with the maximum powered air conditioner Vi specifically made to reach the lowest temperatures. If there's one thing she can't stand, it's heat. She wouldn't mind going out naked if that'll cool her down, but her partner definitely didn't allowed that and forced the white tank top and short jeans on her before she left the house. Caitlyn herself was wearing a similar outfit. She even opted out her signature tall hat, her symbol of being Sheriff, because… it's just _that hot_.

The duo continued walking, but soon reached a convenience store. They entered and Vi immediately ran to the refrigerator aisle. She reached for a handle and pulled, refreshing cold air hitting her body and face.

"Yeeeeeeeeees." Vi moaned. "I am saaaaaaaaaved."

Caitlyn arrived shortly after, and rolled her eyes again after seeing her partner rubbing an ice cream box against her face. She reached for another handle, pulling out a small bucket of vanilla ice cream.

"Pick a flavor and let's go, Vi." She turned and began to walk towards the cash register. She heard some shuffling behind her, but didn't turn around.

She reached the cashier and set her ice cream on the counter. Just as she pulled out her wallet, she heard some quick footsteps before a large disposal of ice cream settled in front of her. A few buckets fell to the floor, but Caitlyn and the cashier could only stare at the mountain of cold sweets, struggling for balance on the counter. She slowly turned her head to see Vi with the largest, goofiest grin planted on her face.

Caitlyn closed her eyes.

 _Breathe in… breathe out…_

"I'm not carrying any of this." She pulls out some large bills from her wallet.

* * *

Caitlyn can't believe it.

They both made it home alive, with enough ice cream to last them the whole year. She was half-expecting Vi to slip and drop the mountain of frozen desserts on the way, but aside from the occasion misbalance of one bucket where Caitlyn picked up after her, they made it in one piece.

As soon as they made it inside the house, Vi deposited the ice cream on the round dining table before hopping over and collapsing on the sofa.

Now, there is a new problem.

"Vi, we can't even fit half of this into our fridge."

Vi didn't move for a short time. Then she finally got up to seating position on the soft cushion.

"Then we turn the AC high enough to make sure they won't melt."

Caitlyn glared at the stupid idea. "I'd prefer to not to catch a cold, or freeze to death."

"Then put a jacket on." Vi fell back down on the sofa.

"I'm not wearing a jacket at home. I want to be comfortable." She crossed her arms.

Vi sighed and rose again. She walked up to her partner and stood there for a good minute, just staring. Then, Caitlyn found herself in a gentle, but firm embrace.

"Then I'll keep you warm."

Caitlyn left her arms dangling and sighed, but nonetheless leaned in further into Vi's neck. "That defeats the whole purpose of the ice cream and AC."

Vi chuckled but made no move to release her.

She would continue wrapping her arms around Caitlyn every day, with the pitiful excuse to keep her warm even in the hottest temperatures.

But, every time, even when visible drops of sweat fell on the sides of their cheeks, Caitlyn didn't pull away.

Until one day, when she finally recognizes the feelings she has for her partner...

will she return her lover's embrace.

* * *

 ** _More shots are already in development. COUGHCOUGHREVIEWSPLEASECOUGHCOUGH._**

 ** _But seriously, thanks for reading. I'll also take prompts through PM or reviews, maybe incorporate the events into a weather/season scenario, eh?_**

 ** _I don't mind repeating a weather or season, but I would like to at least complete one set first before the repetition._**

 ** _Until then._**


	3. Flower of Autumn

**Angst Warning. [Added after I unintentionally broke someone's heart. My apologies.]**

* * *

 **Flower of Autumn**

* * *

In autumn, the leaves start to change color; from a lively green to a shade of aging brown.

In autumn, the leaves start to fall off the trees, hence why the season is also called the 'Fall'.

A personalized NM4 Vultus was set on a steady velocity as the driver focused on the empty road. Though with a safety helmet on, a few strands of long pink hair escaped behind the headgear. Visor protected sapphire eyes from the light sun and specks of leaves from the trees on the roadside, but nothing protected the woman from sharp memories.

' _Vi, my favorite season is Fall.'_

Even though the only noise that can be heard is the engine and the crackle of leaves under the wheels, Vi could only hear the voice of her partner in her head.

' _Do you know why?'_

After another short distance, Vi hit the brakes and the motorcycle halted in front of a long flight of stairs, leading up to a hill. She dismounted her bike, and took off her helmet before hooking it on the handle. Her eyes moved to a beautiful bouquet of blue flowers resting on the back of her automobile before taking it and started her way up the stairs.

' _There's this type of blue Delphinium that looks so beautiful during the Fall. I love it.'_

That's how Vi got her idea for Caitlyn's birthday presents. Every year, she'd personally visit a farm in the outskirts of the city to obtain these flowers. She would get home especially early to surprise Caitlyn with these flowers when she returns from work. Each time, Caitlyn would give such a beautiful smile that Vi can't help but fall in love with her all over again. So even during their wedding, every corner and space was filled with Delphinium. Vi was never a fan of flowers, deeming it too girly for her liking, but she'll give _anything_ to see her lover smile _that_ smile again.

 _Anything._

Vi reached the top of the stairs and in the middle of a grass field, she saw her.

 _The wind carried brown tresses so gracefully and her smile…_

 _Her smile..._

Vi walked up to her with a soft smile of her own. Caitlyn's smile never faltered, but Vi's vision started to blurr.

"I love you." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Vi crouched down and placed the flowers on the ground, right in front of a stone tablet.

A single tear fell on the beautiful blue as she stared at her wife's name carved on the gravestone.

"Happy birthday, Cupcake."

 _She only can see the smile in her memories now._

* * *

 **I bawled my eyes out writing this. I hope you did, too. If not, well, I'm sorry. I'm good with the imagination part, but not sure of the delivering part. Reviews. Let me know. Until next time.**


	4. Winter Struggles

**Winter Struggles**

* * *

Caitlyn was the Sheriff of Piltover, which required her to be alert and sharp on her senses all the time. She would wake in the middle of the night to the smallest unnatural noise or movement. So when she heard a loud sound, a familiar sound she couldn't quite identify, booming right next to her, her eyelids flew open and her body bolted in a sitting position. She glanced over at her partner, who also happens to be her lover, her wife.

"Sorry, Cait." Vi's voice was scratchy and her nose was congested. Another sneeze echoed within the room. "I'm okay."

Vi looked terrible. Her back was against the headboard of the bed, but her face said anything but comfortable. Blankets fell below her waist, revealing her sleeveless shirt.

"I told you to put something else on. Who wears a tank top to bed in the middle of winter in thirty degree weather?"

Caitlyn has been nagging Vi of the same issue ever since the beginning of the season, but her partner has always been the type to prefer doing things her own way, deeming her methods are more comfortable and convenient. The latter did prove to be true, saving time to peel off their clothing when a sudden heat of passion washes over them in many occasions, but this wasn't the case right now.

Crumpled tissues were scattered on the floor and near Vi's side of the bed. Caitlyn reached up and brushed a hand across Vi's warm forehead before her palm slid down to her flushed cheek. Vi automatically leaned into the touch and close her eyes.

"I'm alright, Cupcake."

Caitlyn resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Of course. I'll be right back."

Caitlyn glanced out the window and then at the digital alarm clock. It was snowing just past midnight. Vi made a weak attempt to grab a hold of her wife's shirt, but she already got out of bed. She left the room and returned a cup of water and cold medicine. After making Vi take the pills and setting the glass on the cabinet, she got up again and swiftly returned with a cold, damp towel.

"Feeling better? Do you need anything else?" As Vi rested comfortably on her back again, Caitlyn dabbed the wet cloth on her forehead, neck and collarbone.

"Maybe you should sleep in the other room tonight. Don't want to get you sick, too." Vi sounded miserable. She didn't want her wife to leave her, as she was used to seeing her first thing every morning. Vi couldn't hope for anything better, and the last thing she wants was Caitlyn to be in the same state as her right now.

But Caitlyn didn't show any signs of even hearing her. She only leaned back, tucking Vi's head in her neck and under her chin before throwing the blankets over them.

Vi chuckled. She was an idiot. Like how she would never leave Caitlyn, she would never leave her wife, either. It was a promise they made long ago. Knowing there was no way to persuade her partner, she leaned in closer to Caitlyn's warmth and closed her eyes.

"Don't blame me if you get sick."

Vi couldn't see it, but Caitlyn smiled.

"Never."

Eventually, after a few more coughs and sneezes, Vi was lulled to sleep as Caitlyn stroke her bicep soothingly. When she woke up hours later, it was because her source of warmth suddenly shook.

Vi moved to look up at her wife.

"Cupcake?" Her voice was still heavy with sleep, but her nose was no longer blocked.

Caitlyn sneezed again.

…

…

"Crap."

* * *

 **I thought the Christmas theme was too common, and I couldn't think of anything for the moment to make it unique. Then, I caught a cold. In the Summer. During graduation.**

 **SIGHS.**

 **Well, the sickness led to this chapter. Thoughts, comments, reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	5. AU Cats 1

**Changed story name to just freewrites, because... why not? Love all kinds of fluff.**

 **Caitlyn/Vi CAT AU**

* * *

Caitlyn sat comfortably in front of the exit of her house. She stared through the glass door, watching as droplets of rain hit the solid Earth. After a while, her eyelids began to droop and her tail flicked left and right in boredom.

 _CLANG BANG CRASH._

Caitlyn's turned her head over her shoulders towards the sound, ears perked upwards. When a certain pink head poked from around the corner wall, chocolate orbs narrowed slightly in annoyance.

 _What did you break this time?_

Vi gave a cat-like grin—literally.

 _Knocked over a plant. I thought I saw a mouse._

Caitlyn noticed some soil and dirt on Vi's light pink fur when she began strutting towards her. When she stood a few inches away from her, Vi dropped on her stomach with a thump, her paws stretched on either side of Caitlyn.

 _I'm tired._ Eyelids began to flutter over the sapphire eyes.

Caitlyn closed her eyes and exhaled. Licking a paw, she raised it to brush some dirt off Vi's forehead.

 _You're going to get into trouble… again._

Blue eyes are completely covered by now, but Vi just purred, not seeming to be worried at all.

 _You'll protect me… again._

Caitlyn didn't reply as she continued to paw dirt off the pink coat.

* * *

 **Short, I know. Began to read Tumblr prompts for ideas. Wondering if I should write shorter ones for more frequent updates, or slightly longer for less updates. Let me know what you think. Taking prompts and ideas, or even rotten tomatoes. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Office Teases (NSFW)

**STORY RATING CHANGED TO M.**

 **NSFW = NOT SAFE FOR WORK (LEMON)**

 **Office Teases**

* * *

A few years ago, if someone told Vi that she'll be working with the police force, she'd roll her eyes and laugh.

If that same person told her that she'll fall in love with the Sheriff of the said force, she'd laugh and punch him in the face.

Vi still remembers when the world suddenly stopped revolving when her feelings were returned.

But the fact that now Caitlyn— _her_ Caitlyn—was currently sitting on her office desk, panting for breath as her thighs locked her waist in place, was more than enough to prove that it wasn't just a dream.

But if it was a dream, then Vi would wish to never wake up.

"Vi. This isn't the place for _—Ugh!"_

Caitlyn forgot what she wanted to say when Vi's fingers traveled downwards to her upper thigh and brushed her white undergarment. Her legs brought Vi closers to her as she felt her arousal pooling between her legs. It didn't help when Vi leaned in closer and began traveling down from Caitlyn's ear with her tongue and teeth.

"You better keep your voice down, Cupcake…" Her voice was low and husky, sending Caitlyn through another wave of shivers. "You don't want someone like Jayce to come in, do you?"

Just upon hearing the name, Caitlyn scowled. She never particularly hated Jayce, as they were partners in law enforcing for many years. It's just that his attempts on getting into her pants were getting more frequent these days and she's starting to lose patience for the man. One day, she'll throw out her inner manner rules handbook and will just tell him where to go.

Then slender fingers moved her underwear aside to stroke her sensitive bundle of nerves and she forgot what she was getting mad about. Another hand reached up to knead her chest and a moan escaped her lips. Remembering that she had to keep quiet, she raised a hand and bit the hook of her index finger. She looked up, and hazed chocolate orbs found ocean blue twinkling in amusement. She gave the best glare she could manage, but it fell weak due to the overwhelming sensations washing over her.

"You're doing this on purpose…"

A low chuckle. "Maybe."

Caitlyn didn't have the time to even gather up the energy to scowl, when Vi's mouth began traveling down to her neck, past her toned stomach and pulling her underwear down in the process. She glanced up at her lover with a teasing smirk, and was pleased to find an impatient look. Deciding she has tortured her enough, she set her lips onto Caitlyn's folds and began to create pattern strokes with her tongue.

Caitlyn gasped at the new sensation and her legs began rise. Vi shifted so a thigh rested on her shoulder for balance. Caitlyn's moans were rhythmic with her grinds against the soft yet strong muscle. When Caitlyn whimpered out her name through clenched teeth, Vi began to suck _harder_ in retaliation to the thrusts. She only began to slow down and move away when Caitlyn stopped shaking.

Caitlyn felt her leg being lowered, but her eyes were still shut in order to gather her breath and thoughts. When she finally relaxed to a certain level, her eyelids lifted and the first thing she saw were the endless blue orbs, brimming with love and tease. Vi was still wearing that damn smirk that Caitlyn learned to love over the years they were together. She couldn't help her own growing grin.

"I could punish you and take you off the force for this, you know?"

Another one of her signature goofy chuckles. "But you wouldn't."

"I wouldn't fire you." Caitlyn set her feet on the ground and pushed Vi backwards until she fell back on the office chair. A sharp intake of breath came from Vi before Caitlyn pushed her body upon hers. "But I would punish you."

Vi began to think of ways she could get punished more often.

* * *

 **I haven't wrote smut since the Roman Empire fell. Ehe. I'm no good at this... More practice is needed. I apologize if it didn't satisfy you perverts out there.  
** **Thanks for all the favorites and follows. Your support is greatly appreciated. I would like reviews more, because it actually helps me understand how often I should write and what to write about, the things you guys enjoy. I'm just an utter mess right now. I have 5 drafts that I began writing here and there with different scenarios, yet I have no idea how to continue them.**

 **Thanks for reading. Until next time.**


	7. Jealousy (NSFW)

**Jealousy (NSFW)**

* * *

Caitlyn's back leaned against the headboard and waist down was covered by blankets. Mind dwelved into the book in her hands, her eyes never left the pages as the bathroom door unlocked. Vi looked at her and released a small humph. It's been a week since Caitlyn began reading that book. At first, Vi didn't pay much mind to it. She would just play on her handheld gaming console while lying close to her lover, content with the warm contact.

But as time passes, Vi began to become slightly annoyed. She always enjoyed Caitlyn's attention, good or bad. It makes her heart flutter when she sees Caitlyn getting all worked up for her. It can range from a scolding when Vi makes a reckless move in every one of their operations, to playful teasing when Vi purposely makes idiotic comments, including about Caitlyn's hobby to bake cupcakes.

 _But now she's paying more attention to that book than me…_

Vi, the hardheaded Enforcer of Piltover, who is willing to charge into a room full of C4 to save lives… gets jealous of a book.

Vi scowls inwardly.

She's not going to live that down.

Caitlyn finally gave her lover a glance when Vi plopped down on the bed a bit rougher than what she is usually used to.

"Vi? Is something the matter?"

Vi huffed and raised her arms to prop her hands behind her head, eyes closed. "Nope. Nothing at all."

Not missing the obvious sarcasm, Caitlyn placed her book opened down, intending to return to it later, on top of the cabinet next to the bed before looking back at Vi, body slightly turned towards her direction.

"Vi. What happen?"

Exhaling a bit roughly, Vi shifted and leaned on her side, facing away her lover. "Nothing. Continue reading your awesome book."

A few seconds went by without a sound. Then Caitlyn chuckled and leaned down over Vi to peer at her face.

"You're jealous of a book? Really, Vi?"

Vi looks up to finds Caitlyn with a smile that shows no small amount of amusement. She returns it with a scowl and turns away again.

"I'm not."

Caitlyn's smile grew wider. "Of course you aren't."

Before Vi could think of a rebut, she felt Caitlyn breathing on her ear and froze.

"I'm sorry, Vi…" Her voice dropped low. "Let me make it up to you."

Vi took in a sharp breath when she felt kisses on her ear. Her breathing quickened when Caitlyn began _nibbling_. A hand traveled under her tank top and began massaging her abdomen, fingers running slowly and sensuously on her skin. When she shivered, a low chuckle echoed in her ear and with a sudden burst of strength, Vi flipped positions so that she was straddling Caitlyn. While her lover's mind was still recovering from the swift change, Vi gave her a teeth clashing kiss.

A hand quickly traveled downwards, and Caitlyn's muscles tensed when she felt fingers teasing her entrance through the thin fabric. Vi's mouth began traveling down from her lips to her neck, down to her collarbone, planting butterfly kisses on every inch of exposed skin.

Then another hand raised her tank top and began massaging her chest. Caitlyn was moaning, but began mewling when her shorts slid off and fingers dragged over her dripping center. Her hands were clawing on the sheets, fisting into tight grips. Then a finger was slipped into her, Caitlyn lets out a cry, but was immediately muffled when Vi suddenly captured her mouth and drank up her sounds.

Vi began thrusting, reaching a new depth each time. Her palm began to hit Caitlyn's skin and her body began to arch upwards onto Vi. Caitlyn broke their kiss and buried her face into Vi's neck. It felt so good to press into her lover, because Vi's skin was so hot and solid.

A few more deep pumps and Caitlyn gave a final cry. Splashes of white painted her vision as her eyes rolling back to the headboard as her body shook endlessly in her lover's secured arms.

As Caitlyn was still trying to recover her breath and calm her pounding heart, Vi headed down her body.

"Vi. G-get back u— _Ugh—"_

A warm and wet muscle brushed across her and her muscles began tensing again. Vi's strong grip held her thighs as nothing was stopping her from practically _devouring_ her center. Caitlyn's hands fumbled for a moment before finding and gripping Vi's hair. She began jerking and choked out sounds she'll never admit making.

Then Vi finally released her and wrapped arms around her still-trembling body. Vi's hold on her was so comforting, especially when she felt so vulnerable right now.

"Can't even remember what the book is about now, can you?"

Caitlyn barely registered her words as her eyelids began to droop.

Though, if reading brings pleasant moments like this, she wouldn't mind reading every night.

* * *

 **Here you go, my fellow perverted readers.**

 **This is the product of a suddenly heated writer in the middle of the night.**

 **Reviews, critics, comments, concerns, rotten tomatoes, hit me with it.**

 **Ashuri - Nudgenudgenudgewinkwinkwink. Yeah, you. Especially you.**


	8. Forgetful

**Forgetful**

* * *

Approaching footsteps could be heard echoing, before a loud _BANG_ and the door flew open. Caitlyn quickly stepped in and slammed the door behind her. Before the door could close, a handle intercepted the wood and flung it open again. Vi stepped in and followed closely behind her.

"Cait, I'm sorry!"

Caitlyn refused to look at her partner, who happens to also be her lover. _Or ex-lover soon._ She finally stopped in at the far end of the house. Arms were crossed, eyes shut tight and face clenched in red anger.

"Grab your stuff, and get out."

Caitlyn couldn't see, but Vi's eyes widened like saucers.

"Cait! Why are you so angry?!"

Vi winced almost immediately and regretted the words that came out of her mouth when the Sheriff whipped around with disbelief all over her face.

"WHY AM I ANGRY? DID YOU JUST ASK ME THAT?"

"Caitlyn." Vi's voice went soft in an attempt to calm her fuming lover. "It was an accident. She fell on top of me."

"And of course, her lips happened to land on yours, too?!" Caitlyn's brown eyes nearly burned with rage.

Vi licked her lips out of nervousness, and _again_ immediately regretted the action when she heard Caitlyn snarl.

"She tripped and I tried to catch her. That was it."

Caitlyn turned away again, teeth clenched. "And she happened to wear close to NOTHING while on top of you?!"

"It's a bar, Caitlyn. Annnnnd… " Vi inhales deeply. "… she happens to be a stripper."

"And just so _happens_ to be the _hottest_ one in the bar, yes?" Vi didn't miss the venom seeping through the words. She chose to stay quiet for a moment.

Caitlyn took a deep breath. "I finished the paperwork an hour early to spend more time with you, and what do I find? You on the ground under a hot stripper in a lip lock."

"Cupcake. It was just an accident I swe—"

"TAKE YOUR THINGS AND GET OUT." Caitlyn turned again to walk past Vi and into the living room.

She looked out the window, but focused on nothing in particular. She heard nothing for a while, then footsteps, some shuffling, and then saw Vi's reflection on the glass. She had her gauntlets and was studying Caitlyn's back. Even when she sighed and left the living room to leave the house, Caitlyn didn't turn around even after she heard the door click shut. It wasn't until she heard Vi's footsteps slowly distancing that she closed her eyes.

Caitlyn's head dipped down, reflecting on the fact that she just lost her girlfriend. Secretly, she was hoping that Vi would come back, apologize, hold her, and reassure her that she still loves her.

Tears started to form, but her eyes snapped back to the door when she heard footsteps quickly approaching. When the door opened, Vi came in and locked eyes with her.

"I forgot something."

Caitlyn's eyes narrowed and looked back out the window, refusing to cry so long as Vi was there. She wasn't paying much attention, assuming that Vi would just grab whatever she needed and leave, so when she was suddenly lifted up bridal style and found herself in Vi's arms, she could only stare up at her goofy grin in shock.

"Mine..." Vi leans down and bumps forehead with her. "... and very important."

The ocean blue eyes said all kinds of love for her, leaving a fluttery feeling in her chest. Caitlyn sighed and gave a soft smile before leaning in closer.

"Idiot."

* * *

 **All board the fluff train.**


	9. Arcade Date

**Arcade Date**

Both Caitlyn and Vi were wearing their utmost serious and concentrated expression.

If they were at work, you would think that they were a hair's breath away from catching the most wanted criminal in the world.

If they were at home, it would seem as if they got into an intense conflicting discussion.

But now, they are just in an arcade. Ocean eyes and chocolate orbs were focused on the gaming screen, showing two virtual characters trying to pound down the other. Both players had a hand on an analog stick, the other on top of buttons, mashing in patterns.

As each of their character's health bars decreases, Vi tongued poked out to the side in concentration, while Caitlyn caught her bottom lip between her teeth. Then a final barrage of button mashing and Vi's arms shot up into the air with the biggest accomplished grin on her face.

"YEEEEEEEEES! I BEAT CUPCAKE. YAHAHA!" Vi's exclamation for her victory earned some stares from other players in the arcade. Caitlyn merely huffed and crossed her arms, slightly pouting.

"You are only good with these fighting games."

Vi's arms dropped down to her hips and cocked her head, amusement evident on her face. "Oh? I'm sure I can beat you at any game."

Caitlyn's eyebrow rose. "You think so?"

The pinkette nodded. "Yup."

A smirk. "Okay. I challenge you to _that_ game." Caitlyn pointed to a gaming box with two guns holstered. Vi winced at the sharpshooting preview screen. "If I win, you'll have to clean the house for the rest of the week."

Vi knew that Caitlyn's sniping and shooting is unparalleled in Piltover. She always had a sliver of empathy for those who ended up on the wrong side of the gun, but those were mostly idiots who did stupid things.

When Vi's silence extended a bit too long, Caitlyn's smirk grew wider. "Is someone scared?"

But when provoked, Vi was one of those idiots herself. Even while knowing she has no chance of victory on this field, she whipped her head to face her lover defiantly. "I'm not scared. If I win, we get to stay here until nine tonight."

Caitlyn sighed. She only found herself in an arcade with Vi after her constant whining of how busy their schedule is. Today was a break day for the both of them, and Vi begged to come to the arcade, saying she's dying for some gaming action. Caitlyn rejected the idea at first, but Vi played her ultimate card _Puppy Eyes_ and was forced to give in, though she made a note to not stay for more than an hour. It's now only three in the afternoon.

But since Caitlyn knows she can't lose, she agreed to Vi's terms anyway. The duo made their way to the gaming box, both picking up the virtual gaming gun.

"The one with the highest score at the end wins the game."

Vi began inserting coins into the machine. "I won't lose, Cupcake."

Soon, the screen changed and as targets began displaying, the players aimed and pulled the triggers.

For the first ten minutes, it was obvious of who was in the lead. Vi wasn't missing targets, but she only manages to hit the targets on non-vital areas, where Caitlyn was either aiming on the head or center chest each time, earning her most of the points. Only a few minutes left, and if this keeps up undisturbed, there's no questioning who the winner will be.

Then Vi had an idea. An evil smirk began creeping up to her face. She looked over at Caitlyn, both hands on the handgun, focused as if she was hunting criminals.

Vi kept one hand on her gun, still pulling the trigger while her other hand reached to her partner's waist, pulling them together.

Caitlyn's concentration was broken as soon as she felt her lover's familiar warmth. "Vi, what are you doing?" She's still trying to aim sharply at the screen, but her accuracy was visibly dropping.

Vi chuckled huskily, sending shivers down her spine. Then she felt lips and breathing on her ear. "Just trying to win."

Caitlyn's cheeks reddened and tried to wriggle away from Vi's grip, but the hold was solid and the skin contact was just _so_ distracting.

Then Vi began _nibbling_ on her ear and she nearly dropped her gun.

Vi's score was quickly catching up, since Caitlyn's score was barely even increasing by this point.

Then the game ended.

Vi will make sure to play every game in the arcade tonight. Twice at least.

"You cheated." Caitlyn's arms were crossed, eyebrows knitted in irritance.

Vi only responded with her largest goofy grin. In her arms, she had a mountain of game-winning tickets. She dropped them onto the counter, waiting for the owner to count them.

"It's okay, Cupcake. We both had fun, yes?"

Caitlyn gave a huff of breath and turned away from her girlfriend. "I'm waiting outside." She began to walk towards the exit. Vi stared at Caitlyn's retreating figure but the owner called for her attention.

"You have exactly five hundred tickets, ma'am. What would you like?"

"Hmmm…" Vi scanned the shelves full of toys and games. Then one particular item caught her eye. She pointed at it and the owner retrieved it before handing it to her.

The two gave thanks and goodbyes before Vi began running after her lover.

Caitlyn was standing just outside the arcade with arms still crossed, but focused in nothing in particular. Then Vi appeared in front of her, presenting her a huge stuffed teddy bear. Caitlyn stared at the stuffed animal, then at Vi.

"For you, Cupcake." The signature goofy smile.

Caitlyn's arms finally uncrossed and reached over to hold the bear in her arms. The bear was easily half her size. She buried her face into the soft fur and gave a soft sigh of contentment. When she looked back up, Vi's face gave no small amount of amusement. Caitlyn gave a small pout in defiance, but her relaxed features gave away her delight.

Then Vi stepped forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. Caitlyn's eyes closed, blissful in the moment.

Sure enough, Caitlyn wasn't against any future arcade dates.

 **Seriously. My dream date is literally just sushi and gaming. Pizza and ice cream would also be a nice add. Cuddles are a big bonus.**

 **Not playing League as often. NA Servers, full of rage and ten year olds. And I got sick as soon as college started. Yaaaaaaay.**

 **Welp. See you guys soon. Maybe. . .**


	10. Spring Bells

**Spring Bells**

 **Look away if you're hunting for fluff. Inspired by Taeyang's Wedding Dress.**

* * *

After the snow melts, it becomes Spring. It's the time when birds sing, flowers bloom and lovers make the vow to bond the rest of their lives together. Wedding bells rung, laughter and happiness filled the atmosphere. Flower petals fell like the snow of Spring.

The Sheriff of Piltover is getting married today.

Of course it's a huge deal for the city. The whole population would participate in the wedding upon the Sheriff's name, but Caitlyn wasn't fond of huge crowds and overloaded noise volumes. Having a count of close family members and friends was enough for her.

She hasn't made her appearance yet. It was the moment before her breathtaking beauty would walk down the lane and into the arms of her lover, proceeding to promise their lives to one another.

The Enforcer of Piltover was anxiously waiting. Her hair was swept back, binded into a braided ponytail with a few strands free in the front to act as side bangs. Dressed handsomely in her navy blue dress shirt complimented by the white buttoned vest with a rose on the chest pocket, finished with a yellow tie and matching black slacks. She was staring down the aisle, where the love of her life was suppose to walk down and enter a new chapter into their lives.

 _It's finally happening._

Then the cue came and everyone settled into their seats in silence, waiting for the main character of this fairytale wedding to appear.

And there she is. All eyes turned to her. Some jaws dropped, some gasped at the beauty because, well…

 _She's really beautiful._

The wedding gown was painted with a perfect white and the chocolate tresses was done up professionally where only a few strands would frame the sides of her face to highlight her facial structure. Her head was tipped down for the duration, facing the bouqet of flowers in her hands, trying not to let her smile and blush be too obvious.

Vi felt the sting to her eyes, but she wouldn't let herself cry. Not today. She promised herself she wouldn't.

 _I love her._

Caitlyn was slowly approaching her and Vi felt her throat tighten.

When Caitlyn was finally an arm's length away from her, endless blue found chocolates brimming with happiness.

All their memories together seemed to flash between their eyes.

"Congratulations, Cupcake." Vi gave the best grin she can manage, but she felt difficultly in moving her facial muscles.

Caitlyn's smile widened slightly, genuinely happy about the wish.

"Thank you, Vi."

The Enforcer's heart nearly shredded in two when Caitlyn continued walking past her and up the stairs to the stage.

 _But she's not mine…_

Vi looked up at the platform, where Caitlyn was looking up at her male lover, face brimming with affection.

Ocean eyes clouded and she could no longer see anything else beyond the blur.

 _She will never be mine._

* * *

 **College has been throwing my life in cycles, and my life aside from that hasn't been all that great, either. My writings tend to reflect on my current mood so, sorry about that.**

 **I had some fluff writings planned out, but couldn't finish. I will finish them one of these days, as my mood begins to lift. After this week, maybe, when my exams are done with.**


	11. Board Games AU - Cats 2 AU

**Board Games**

* * *

Caitlyn's brows furrowed as she stared down at the chessboard in front of her. It was obvious that she was trying hard to concentrate, but her white pieces were clearly outnumbered by the black. Vi, sitting across from her while evidently amused by her rival's trouble, had her chin rested on a palm while giving that wide smirk.

The winner is clear.

Caitlyn made her move, but it was futile. Vi already mapped out all the moves that could be made and formed a counter to each one. Fingers moved the knight a few squares and…

"Checkmate, Cupcake."

Caitlyn gave the board a look over, then crossed her arms, not happy with her 14th loss and that _damn cocky good-for-nothing…_

… _sexy grin._

"This isn't fair. You're a math major, of course you're good at this."

Vi shrugged. That damn smirk grew wider, if that was even possible. "Well, I'm the genius, obviously."

Chocolate eyes narrowed with defiance. "Oh really? I'll beat you. Watch." Caitlyn suddenly got up from her seat.

Vi planted her elbows on the table and rested her head on her palms. "And what do you plan on doing? Asking for help?"

As Caitlyn turned around, she shot an evil smirk back to her. "I'm getting the Scrabble board."

Vi's smirk turned 360 degrees into a look of horror.

Playing Scrabble against the number one student in the literature department?

"How many points is K-I-L-L-M-E on the board?"

* * *

 **Cat AU 2**

* * *

Caitlyn felt a somewhat heavy, but comfortable and warm weight on her body. It wasn't unpleasant and she was still so tired. Taking a long breath, she opened her eyes on the exhale and shifted slightly. She doesn't remember sleeping with a blanket so what is—

A low purr came from behind and she turned her head around to see a body of pink fur resting across her back.

…

Wide hazel eyes became slits.

 _Vi…_

The pink coat gave no sign of moving except for the regular breathing pattern.

 _Vi!_

To others, it might have sounded like a sharp meow, but to Vi, it was a morning call.

And Vi never wakes up to those anyway.

Giving a low growl, Caitlyn tried to escape, but Vi's slightly bigger frame had her locked. It was either that or the tiredness was still preventing her from using any of her strength. Soon, she gave up and just laid there with glaring eyes.

But even glaring was too much energy, and the soft breathing rhythm from Vi was slowly lulling her back to sleep.

Caitlyn gave in to the warmth and comfort and closed her eyes.

Some time later, Caitlyn had the subconscious to register that Vi rolled off of her and was resting next to her. She shifted closer to the radiating warmth and drifted off again.

When Vi finally woke up, she wondered how she ended up under the soundly asleep chocolate feline.

* * *

 **Yes, this is two shorts together.**

 **Yes, I uploaded this in the early afternoon and not when it's so late at night when you gotta tip toe across the house to avoid waking your parents.**

 **I surprised myself, too.**

 **No seriously, why do I bother ranking? I couldn't even hit my 2k ARAM games this season.**

 **Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and support. Your tears are delicious. Kufufufu.**


	12. Snow Promises

**Not for the sensitive weak hearts out there...**

 **Devil**

* * *

" _The snow is beautiful… Don't you think so, Vi?"_

 _Vi glanced over at her lover. The sight of Caitlyn with the white specks of snow falling around her… Warm vapor appearing upon her every breath… The scarf that flowed gently behind her through the wind with her chocolate tresses…_

 _It was enough to make her fall in love all over again._

" _Yeah. Beautiful..."_

 _Vi wasn't commenting on the same subject Caitlyn was, but the brown orbs were too captivated on the white flakes to notice. Suddenly, her eyebrows creased ever so slightly. If Vi wasn't paying so much attention to all her features, she probably would've missed it._

" _Something wrong, Cupcake?"_

 _A moment of hesitance."Did you hear the rumor about the devils?"_

" _What rumor?"_

" _They say that they are actually transformed by deceased humans that died with lingering regrets."_

"…"

" _The devils are stripped of their emotions, and only the shadow of their regret autopilots them to hunt those that are still alive."_

" _Don't be ridiculous, Cupcake. If that's real, doesn't it mean we've only been killing our own kind?"_

 _Caitlyn finally turned to her before brown eyes drooped to the floor._

"… _If you put it that way…"_

" _Exactly. Those rumors are stupid. Don't believe them so easily."_

" _Vi."_

 _Blue eyes widened slightly at the sharp and serious tone._

" _If one day, I come to curse this world… and become a devil in the process…"_

"…"

" _When that time comes, I want you to be the one to kill me."_

 _Vi shook her head. "It won't happ—"_

" _If it's by your hand, then maybe I can rest in peace."_

" _Cait!"_

" _Promise me, Vi."_

 _Pink eyebrows furrowed, but a moment of consideration and she gave her answer._

"… _Alright."_

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Vi?"

Ruby eyes stared at her.

"Vi, you can't hear me anymore?"

No response.

Caitlyn took a deep breath to calm her overwhelming emotions. Trembling hands adjusted her rifle. The sad hazel eyes were frantically searching for her lover.

Or, what's left of her lover.

The once affectionate ocean eyes are now a emotionless crimson and even the skin that used to heat upon their contact is now devilish pink. Neon pink hair was replaced with the whitest ash... with two devil horns set on her crown on her head.

Because that's exactly what she is.

A _devil_ … that was once _human_.

* * *

" _Promise me, Vi."_

 _Pink eyebrows furrowed, but a moment of consideration and she gave her answer._

"… _Alright."_

 _Vi gave a small grin._

" _Only if you promise me the same in return."_

* * *

"Ever since I heard that your body was never recovered, I prepared myself for this moment."

To fulfill the promise they made towards each other.

 _A human that once cared for her._

Caitlyn took deep breaths, but each were shaky.

 _A human that once vowed eternity with her._

Shaking hands vibrated throughout the rifle.

 _A human that once loved her._

Water blurred her usual sharp vision.

"What is it in your heart that you regret so much…?"

There was no response, only the blank red eyes staring back at her. Caitlyn took aim, straight for the vital point.

"At that time… I… couldn't protect you."

Her jaw clenched, knuckles were white on the grip of her firearm.

"But I won't let you become one of them…!"

She closed her eyes and attempted to calm herself. Deep breaths and slowly, her resolve gathered upon the promise she made.

"C-Cait…"

Brown orbs snapped open at the metallic voice. It sounded as if it came from the void, but there's no mistake in the sound pattern.

"Vi!"

"I'm… s-sorry… I… couldn't… Being… together… with you… is… already…"

… _stripped of their emotions…_

… _become a devil…_

… _by your hand…_

Drops of tears fell from both crimson and hazel.

"I love you."

BANG.

* * *

YEAR XXXX MONTH XX DAY XX

A specialized unit led by Commander Caitlyn was deployed to Cerulean Ocean . Possible sightings of void creatures. Communication was lost after they confirmed to be engaging in combat.

Possible assault by the void.

* * *

YEAR XXXX MONTH XX DAY XX

Of the 5 members in the unit, 4 bodies were recovered. All were confirmed to be killed instantly, no revival actions were attempted. The defeat of the unit was labeled unknown.

In addition, the body of Commander Caitlyn was not spotted.

A search has been conducted.

Commander Caitlyn's body remains missing.

* * *

" _But even so, there are times when a promise can't be fulfilled."_

" _Huh?"_

" _I'm talking about the case when we can't bring ourselves to pull the trigger to kill each other. I will try but…"_

" _If the promise can't be fulfilled… Hmm…"_

" _Vi, I don't want to talk about this anymore."_

" _If the promise can't be fulfilled, then we can make up by sticking together forever, y'know?"_

 _Caitlyn flushed as her heart gave a quick double beat._

"… _What…? … Why do… How's that…?"_

 _Aqua eyes glimmered with affection as a soft smile crept on Vi's lips._

* * *

It's been three years since the unit's annihilation. Although there was no evidence, a team searching for Caitlyn was dispatched.

Recently, a small rumor between the search team members began to circulate within their home base.

When it snows at the Cerulean Ocean, you can see two intimate shadows from a distance. From afar, you can almost see the two forms in close conversations.

Today as well, the two are at the sea.

* * *

 **This was based off on a Kantai Collection, by maku-raku on Akagi and Kaga named "To the Sea, Those Two". Look it up if you're into angst. Love that pairing.**

 **I started drafts of fluff, but could never finish. This one was the only one I managed to keep writing for. I know, you can hate me, throw rotten tomatoes at me...**

 **But your tears are delicious. Kufufu...**


	13. Cupcakes and Goodnight

**Cupcakes and Goodnights**

* * *

Brown eyes darted up and down, searching each space of the fridge. Caitlyn growled when she failed to find her dessert. She roughly slammed the cold box closed and took large strides towards the glass door before yanking it open.

"WHO ATE MY CUPCAKES?"

The entire office paused to look at their Sheriff. Immediately, everything was silent, aside from the copy machine doing its faxing. Cups were halfway lifted to lips, fingers were frozen above keyboards and even the act to breathe seemed to have stopped.

Caitlyn fully stepped out of the small cafeteria and let the glass door swing back to its original position. Detective senses raised, her head turned like a surveillance camera, trying to spot any hints for the whereabouts of her missing sweets.

She found nothing with her keen eyesight, but her ears picked up a sound from her right and her head made a sharp turn towards that direction. Her eyes immediately narrowed to slits.

"Vi… _"_

The Enforcer immediately froze at the call of her name. She was staring down at the half opened garbage can, her foot was on the pedal and the familiar cupcake wrapper was crumpled between delicate fingers, positioned to drop into the bin.

The pink head slowly turned to face Caitlyn, whose face was visibly red from anger. She can still _see_ bits of white frosting on the corner of those lips.

" _Vi…"_

The pinkette turned and bolted, the abandoned wrapper falling slowly to the ground.

"VI!"

* * *

Footsteps were slowly approaching to an empty apartment, but keys were inserted and the door soon opened, revealing a certain Sheriff with her signature rifle and tall hat, her partner/lover following closely behind.

Caitlyn quickly took off her shoes and stepped into the living room first as Vi closed the door behind her, face in distress.

"Cupcake! You can't do this to me!"

Caitlyn placed her hat on the table and rifle on the shelf custom-made for the exact firearm. Then she planted herself down onto the couch, arms crossed while glancing over at Vi.

"I can and I will."

Vi took a few strides towards her girlfriend, but Caitlyn immediately got up and started moving towards the bedroom. She tried to follow, but was met with the slam of a door to her face.

"Cait!" She banged at the door. "I'm sorry!"

A noise of shuffling and the door opened again. A pillow and a thin blanket was thrown at her but she caught them sloppily through reflex. Caitlyn was staring at her with an unamused expression, arms crossed in determination.

"You ate my cupcake... without my permission. Enjoy your night on the couch, Vi, like you enjoyed my dessert."

Vi wanted to keep the door open with her arms, but they were unfortunately occupied. The beginning of her protest started with her girlfriend's name, but it was silenced by another slam of the door before it was even heard. A click, and the door was locked.

The Enforcer stared for a moment and sighed in defeat before moving towards the living room.

* * *

The digital clock reads past midnight and it was unusual, but Vi settled into her temporary bed rather quickly. She did miss the body of warmth that was normally next to her every night, but it has been an exhausting day and her eyelids were soon too heavy to be lifted.

Rays of moonlight from the glass windows kept the room fairly lit, but Vi was too deep in her dream world to notice the slowly approaching footsteps. Bare feet tapped softly against the cool wooden floor and the figure stopped next to the resting Enforcer.

Then Vi felt a familiar warm weight settling above her. A grunt and blue eyes blinked open.

"Cait…?"

Slender arms seemed to have wrapped themselves around her torso and a head of chocolate tresses was nestled in the crook of her neck.

"I missed you."

Vi smiled softly and simply rested her arms around the slim waist of her lover before letting the soft breathing on her neck lulling her back to sleep.

 _Goodnight, Cupcake._

* * *

 **I'm still alive. Here's a dose of fluff to start off December. Reviews help fuel motivation. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Color Changes

**Color Changes**

It was quiet in the abandoned building. Deadly silent even, if not for the far echoes of roaring engines miles away from the city. Rough and calloused fingers gently gripped a lighter and brought it to the end of the cigar before it was lit into dim flames. The lighter clicked shut and was returned to one of the many pockets on the black rain coat. An inhale, and the cigar was moved away from the opening dry lips, smoke puffed into the cold air.

The building had no working lights, so only rays of moonlight leaking through the broken windows were providing any vision. Some rats were squeaking in the background, but they were too afraid to approach anywhere close to the lone man sitting on a fallen column.

He's been waiting for an hour now. His customer wasn't late; he just likes to be early. Likes to check out the surrounding areas for possible escape routes if anything goes wrong. It's been a habit of his, ever since his partner was captured due to his one reckless move. He chuckled at the memory. Can't be too careful now.

Another drag of the tobacco and his head was tipped upwards, staring blankly into the roof. This should be his last deal. He's made enough to last a lifetime in luxury. The damn cops are actually getting closer to him each time. His partner thought living in the borderlines of danger and adventures were fun, which led to his ultimate downfall. He learned and would not make the same mistake. He knew when it's enough.

His ears picked up the sound of a soft engine approaching and brought his head back. Headlights were getting closer. He glanced at his watch and smirked. He always liked a customer that's on time. A final inhale of his cigar and he dropped it to the floor before putting it out under his boot.

 _This is the last one._

The car stopped nearby and though he can't really see, he could hear the engine being shut off, the click of the car door opening, and the slam of it closing. Footsteps echoed through the building and soon, a womanly figure came into view. The moonlight was enough to reveal her dark blue hair and reflect on the white suitcase under her fingers.

"You must be Malcolm."

'Malcolm' revealed his own black brief case. "I take it you have the full amount I'm asking for?"

The woman lifted the white case in front of her and opened it on a palm before turning it to show him the contents. Malcolm stood and smirked at the sight of the rows of untraceable bills. When he took a step, the case snapped shut and he met the piercing brown eyes.

"You have the things I want?"

Even her voice seems to shoot ice. Malcolm laid his own case down on the ground before unlocking the case and turning it towards his customer. Packs of white powder were wrapped in plastic bags and any experienced user can recognize its high quality.

"One hand for each case."

The woman walked towards him as he closed the cover. But when he stood up to look his customer, his eyes widened as he recognized the very familiar face.

The Sheriff of Piltover.

"YOU-!" His brain immediately kicked into gear and his legs bolted towards the back door. But as soon as he reached outside, his jacket was caught by the mechanical fingers of an oversized gauntlet. His back roughly banged against the hard wall and he found the Enforcer of Piltover staring right into his face, with one of those violent smirks.

"Yo yo! Just where do you think you're goin'?"

Caitlyn stepped out moments later, just in time to see Vi throwing the criminal in handcuffs before roughly tossing him to the standing by officers. When Vi finally noticed her partner, the blue eyes just widened and stared.

"… Is there something on my face?" Caitlyn brought up a hand to take off the blue wig and free her trapped chocolate tresses.

Vi cocked her head to the side and gave that little subtle smirk."Nothing. Just thought you look sexy with blue hair."

Caitlyn immediately flushed and wordlessly gaped. Turning away from her partner, she made a sharp turn back to her car without a reply. They both live in the same house, but Vi had her own bike and they would eventually meet back home without the need to address it.

Caitlyn got into her car, she made sure the doors were locked and everyone was out of sight. She glanced at the blue wig she tossed next to her on the passenger seat. Staring blankly for a moment, she then brought up the wig to her head again, adjusting in the front mirror. Once finished, she stared at herself.

…

 _Just thought you look sexy with blue hair._

 _ **A few days later…**_

Vi was on her working table, screw driver on one hand and wrench in the other. The table lamp was shining on the pieces of her gauntlets along with new and improved parts next to them. It was another day of the same; she would get home slightly faster on her motorbike than Caitlyn, so she ends up modifying her gear until her girlfriend gets home before deciding dinner. Normally, it's either take out, Caitlyn's cooking, or Caitlyn herself.

The image of _her_ Cupcake begging to be eaten came to mind.

Lips curled up in a grin.

Taking a moment to glance at the clock on the wall to her right, then grin dissipated. It was past the normal time Caitlyn usually gets home, between an hour or two late. Vi dropped her working tools and picked up her phone. No messages. Caitlyn would've notified her if work held her up.

Getting worried, she was about to hit the speed dial to her girlfriend before she heard the rustling of keys outside her door. Keys inserted, and the door clicked open and stepped in Caitlyn.

With the blue wig.

 _Or so she thought._

Caitlyn closed the door shut behind her before taking off her tall hat and was in the middle of taking off her boots before she found Vi staring at her. Their eyes met and time seemingly froze. It was a comical sight really; Vi was a finger tap away from hitting the dial button and Caitlyn was half bent forward in taking off her boot.

It was Vi who broke the staring contest first.

"Cupcake. You're late. And why do you still have the wig on? Was there another undercover mission?"

Caitlyn stared blankly for another few seconds before placing her boots in the corner and putting down her rifle. She headed towards the kitchen.

"There was no mission and it's not a wig."

Cerulean eyes widened and Vi immediately dropped her phone on the table to walk towards her girlfriend. Caitlyn poured herself a glass of water and turned around to see Vi's face inches from hers. Amused at Vi's shocked and confused expression, she decided to continue playing innocent.

"What?" Caitlyn tilted her head slightly to the side, but not without that small grin.

Vi hesitantly reached up with a hand, first to Caitlyn's softly colored cheek, to which she automatically leaned towards to, then traveling further to the dark sapphire hair. The once chocolate tresses were still like silk between her fingers, but she was still confused.

Apparently, she was staring for too long and Caitlyn couldn't read her face like she normally could, so Caitlyn reached up to touch her arm that was still buried in the blue tresses.

"Vi? Do you… not like it?"

Upon hearing that, Vi finally snapped back to reality and shook her head violently. "No, no, no. I love It!"

She really meant it, too. It did give Caitlyn a nice new look; more commanding, more dominant… Vi smirked.

She always found strong women sexy.

And it's Caitlyn here, which makes it automatically a thousand times more appealing.

To prove her point, she dove in for a heated kiss. Caitlyn was initially shocked, but soon gave in and returned it with equal passion. She barely noticed her clothing sliding off until she felt her naked skin against the cool counter.

Vi made sure to enjoy her dinner thoroughly.

The morning was quiet and still. Soft chirping and gentle rays of the early sun peeked through the curtains.

Caitlyn was the first to wake, softly groaning as she stretched her rested and _pleasantly_ sore muscles. Sighing, she relaxed and shifted a comfortable position to stare at the other sleeping form next to her.

Vi's features were softened and relaxed, soft snores coming from the slightly parted lips. Caitlyn enjoyed moments like these, the quiet company of her lover's warmth next to her; she wouldn't trade it for anything.

As if Vi sensed herself being watched, her breathing pattern started to change and soon her eyes flickered open. She first smiled softly at the first sight of Caitlyn, then she glanced to the blue tresses with a brief moment of confusion before her gears registered the events of last night.

"So…" Vi brought an arm up and ran her fingers through the blue silk. "Why the sudden change?"

Caitlyn reached out and began to trace random shapes on Vi's bicep. "Someone said I looked sexy with blue hair."

Vi's eyes slowly widened as she recalled her comment nights ago. "You really changed your hair just because of what I said?"

"That wasn't the only reason."

Vi released a content sigh as her eyes fluttered close. "Then what's the other reason? I know your favorite color is purple..."

Caitlyn smiled softly and stroked her hair, fingers smoothed through the pink locks like water. Vi's eyes opened slowly and Caitlyn saw the familiar shade of blue that never failed made her heart flutter.

"It _was_ purple..."

 **I had this idea as soon as 'just another average reader' commented on Caitlyn's hair being blue now. I was in absolute shock; I didn't even notice. That won't do... So, the idea of this came into mind, but I had a really hard time delivering it... I still feel like it's not the best I could do, but I tried.**


	15. First Meeting - School AU 1

_**University of Valoran, Volleyball Gym Court**_

The annual Volleyball Tournament is coming up and every player was looking determined to grab that trophy. The big court was filled with players warming up and doing their routine stretches. On the side benches were either the faculty members coaching their team or students cheering for their favorite player.

Speaking of the most popular player...

"Vi! Vi! Vi!"

The named pink head looked up to the group of girls chanting her name. Ever the flirt, she gave one of her signature goof smiles and waved towards their direction. The chants turned to squeals and Vi swore she can see hearts replacing their eyes.

Hearing a scowl next to her, Vi glanced back to her conversation partner, who just so happens to be the team manager.

"How are you always so popular with the ladies?" Jayce was giving her the most obvious glare of jealousy.

Vi smirked and began counting off her fingers. "One, I'm sexy. Two, I'm awesome. Three, I'm sexy. Fou-"

"An idiot, that's what you are."

Vi smirk only grew wider. "An idiot that can get more action with girls than you ever can."

...

 _Buuuuuuurn._

Jayce seemed to pale a shade and he tried to cough away the comment. "It's about to start. Don't get distracted by a pretty girl and get hit in the face with the ball."

The smirk finally died down at the embarrassing memory. "That was only once." Vi _would no_ t blush. "It won't happen again."

Jayce gave a knowing smirk. "Riiiiiiight."

The whistle blew and the two departed, assuming their positions. Vi was the ace of the team, her deadly spikes feared throughout the entire city. So when she glanced at the person in front of her behind the net, she gave a cocky grin and her opponent visibly gulped.

Another signal, and the match began.

As expected, Vi was carrying the team with her solid hits. The best defense is a good offense, she would say, and she's living up to it by not letting the other team a single chance to strike back.

The crowd cheered each time Vi jumped and pounded the ball down into the field. And finally, it happened. One of the spikes hit a player right in the face. The girl fell flat on the ground with a visibly bloody nose.

"Whoops."

The fallen girl was immediately surrounded by her teammates and coach, each trying to get a reaction out of her. A pair of medics immediately came with a stretcher and carted the girl away.

Vi cut off Jayce mid-rant and yelled towards the medics. "Sorry! It wasn't on purpose _THAT_ time! I swear!"

Laughter erupted from the crowd. When Vi was admitted to the team, it was because of her strength. But because of her power, she lacks any accuracy to balance. She eventually gained reputation by sending multiple players to a medical bed, but also started to improve as time passed.

Though, the main reason she didn't aim for the face was to avoid Jayce's lengthy lectures on self-control and sports morale.

Jayce was already in lecture mode again and she can feel her head throbbing.

"So who's their replacement?" Vi prayed he would shut up.

Fortunately, Jayce did change the topic. "She's new. I don't know her either. Just please, no more balls to the face."

Vi sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. After you shove yours down your throat." As Jayce started yelling again, Vi was already walking towards the court.

When she got back to her position, the other team was still in their little powwow. It didn't take long for them to agree on one name though.

"Caitlyn! You're up!"

Eyes turned towards the girl that stood up from the bench. Some people seem to recognize her, hearing some cheers from the crowd. She had an athletic figure and her posture conveys both calmness and confidence. Caitlyn walked over to substitute the previous player's position.

Vi stared... or gawked.

The elegant features of her face, the perfect curves of her body and the dark blue hair...

 _She's beautiful._

Vi temporarily snapped out of her trance when the whistle blew again. The match resumed and everything seemed normal, except Vi was barely paying attention to the game. Sapphire eyes was following every movement of the bluette.

Then Caitlyn jumped up for a spike. The focused clear blue. The slightly parted lips for breath. The beads of sweat rolling down her beautiful skin.

Vi didn't even realize the ball was headed straight towards her face.

 _Karma's always a bitch._

 _SMACK!_

The last thing Vi could remember before blackness was Jayce's echoing voice somewhere in the background.

"Vi, what the fuck did I say?!"

* * *

 **Prompts? Reviews? Rotten tomatoes? Anything is welcomed.**


	16. Public Affections

**Public Affections**

* * *

Unlike her Sheriff boss, Vi has no qualms of admitting her affections and feelings in public.

In fact, she loves to tell, _though mostly remind_ , people that Caitlyn was hers and hers alone.

Vi was never the type of person to share.

But the main reason Vi displays such affectionate behavior in public was to see Caitlyn's reactions.

The heated blush when she randomly calls for her girlfriend's attention and following up with an abrupt 'I love you'. The yelp when she wraps her arms around Caitlyn's waist as she focused on a task. The slightly opened lips when she kissed Caitlyn to shut her up during one of her lectures.

 _She's perfect._

"Vi, are you even listening?"

Huh? "What?"

Caitlyn crosses her arms. "You've been staring at me with that up-to-no-good smirk for the past ten minutes."

"I was?" Vi blinked and glanced around. They were at their usual café right around the corner of their office building. It's the middle of the day, several people were lining up for their coffee, but most seats were empty. Apparently, Caitlyn was talking to her and she just zoned out.

"Sorry, Cupcake. What you were saying?" Vi picked up her cup. The drink has already cooled during her space out.

Caitlyn frowned, but continued anyway. "I was talking about the property you destroyed during our last chase."

 _Oh, it's one of those talks._ Vi stared at Caitlyn as she began her lecture again, but the scolding seemed to bounce off of Vi's ears. She never pays attention to this anyway. She always take this time to admire every detail of her girlfriend's features. The slight narrowing of the brows, the occasional batting of long eyelashes, the smooth motions of her lips as she produces every word… God, her lips look so soft.

"… leveled three buildings, created heavy traffic that—Vi… Vi. VI!"

Vi snapped up at the louder call. "Yes?"

The eyebrows narrowed even further. "What are you thinking about?"

The pinkette blinked dumbly for a few seconds before she completely regained her focus again. She chuckled as she recalled her thoughts. She shook her head and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Another chuckle and Vi looked up at her with an affectionate smile. "Nothing, Cait. I just love you."

Now it's Caitlyn's turn to blink like an idiot. Once the words register, a blush took over her entire face and into the roots of her hair. Even though Vi has done this a million times, Caitlyn always give the same reaction and Vi feels like she's falling in love all over again.

"I-I…"

She was sputtering. Vi's smile grew in amusement, a twinkle in her eyes. She loved watching her girlfriend squirm, in front or below her.

Caitlyn finally gave up and buried her face in her arms on the table. "You can't just do that…"

Vi tilted her head slightly, smile still growing. "Why not?"

Caitlyn moved slightly, dark blue eyes peeking out above her arms. "…Because I can't stay mad at you like that."

Vi laughed and leaned in towards her. "Sorry, Cupcake." She planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "But you know I mean it."

The bluette buried herself again. Vi barely caught a muffled 'I know' before she began running fingers through the dark blue tresses. Then there was another low mumble but Vi didn't catch that one.

"What'd you say?"

A repeated mumble.

"Cait. I can't hear y—"

Caitlyn abruptly raised her head and gave a dark glare, though not nearly as intimidating with a heavily blushing face. "I said I love you, too!"

Upon realizing what she did, Caitlyn glanced at the tables around her and the people were indeed giving her looks. If it was possible for her to get any redder, she did and her head collapsed in her arms again.

Vi just laughed at the display and waved to the neighboring tables as if saying: 'Yeah, I know my girlfriend's cute.'

When Caitlyn caught her, she gave her a slap upside the head, but Vi just continued smiling.


	17. Real Dreams (NSFW)

**Real Dreams (NSFW)**

Vi shifted in bed, trying to find a comfortable position. As the clock ticked past midnight, it became frustratingly obvious that that's not going to happen. So she settled on just staring at the ceiling while taking deep breaths, trying to calm her drumming heart. Such situations were rare, since the Enforcer was always eager to plop on the bed after a day of exhausting work... It was an eventful day and her muscles screamed for her to sleep, but Vi found it impossible to drift off.

She was restless.

 _Damn stupid idiots._

Vi gritted her teeth. Upon volunteering for this mission, she knew the risks and consequences, which included a month without her lover's warmth. But she figured if one of them had to go, Vi would take the position that had more exposure to danger.

She'd rather deal with this rather the thought of her Cupcake getting injured.

But it doesn't mean it's any easier.

 _I miss her..._

She closed her eyes, breaths taking a slightly calmer rhythm. Thoughts of her lover are akin to a relaxing agent.

It started with the little things; her presence, her aura and all the other things she couldn't quantify, let alone explain. Vi remembered how the moment Caitlyn stepped foot into her life and extended a hand to her, the world seemed less gray.

Then she saw colors she never thought existed when Caitlyn returned her feelings.

She would do nearly anything to have her Cupcake by her side right now, snuggling up in that warmth.

But Vi can only dream now. She remembered the happy thoughts that spread warmth throughout her body. Then Caitlyn's every feature, every curve...

Vi unconsciously shifted her thighs as a rush of heat traveled down.

A shaky breath, and the thoughts became warmer. Her laughter, her giggles, her pants and moans as she begs for release...

Vi's heart began pounding again and loosened the grip on the bed sheets she didn't even know she had. Her other hand was already under her loose shorts and on the slightly damp undergarment.

 _Shit._

She was in the middle of mission, for god's sake. Sure, it was night time and everyone's asleep in their own tent, but what if something pops up and everyone had to grab their guns?

A large exhale.

Alright, the sooner she gets this done, the sooner she can go back to sleep.

Even breaths brings her to a half-dream state and the collected thoughts seemed more real now. The scent of Caitlyn...The taste of her lips, her body, the contact of their skins...

Vi groaned. Fingers began moving in rhythm to her gasps. She imagined it was _her_ hand that's teasing her. Vi was always the one eager to please, but when Caitlyn is in that mood to take over, Vi would normally find her mind soaring through the skies.

The images seem so realistic now. Caitlyn would pepper her face with kisses while slowly traveling down but never pausing the ministrations with her fingers. Vi swore she could _feel_ the teeth on her skin and she nearly screams on the spot.

"C-Cait... Unngh...!"

Vi was so far gone in her actions she didn't hear anyone walking in. So when she felt a hand on her shoulder, her eyes widened and immediately shot for the lamp on her bedside. But she was stopped and pinned down on the bed by a rather slender body. A very familiar one at that...

She felt the stranger leaning down, the tickling of silky hair on her exposed skin. Taking a deep breath, there's no mistaking that scent. But there's no way...

Lips found her earlobe and Vi would recognize that husky tone anywhere.

"You missed me that much?"

Vi's brain came a to a halt. It took a few seconds for everything to register.

 _I'm dreaming, aren't I?_

When Caitlyn began to kiss down her neck, she began to think that all this was really just a hallucination. Which would be a real damn shame.

But when Caitlyn's hand reach down to her own hand in her pants, it felt so _real_. Delicate fingers replaced her own in the task of pleasuring. It began with long and soft strokes.

"You like that?"

Vi swore under her breath. If Caitlyn kept talking to her like that, she can just come without the physical teasing. Vi couldn't find the words to reply and just clung on to whatever reason she had left, which was to keep quiet. Her jaw was clenched shut, locking any sounds that threatened to escape her throat.

Then she nearly screamed when Caitlyn thrusted two fingers into her without warning.

The fingers inside her were ravaging her so deliciously. She didn't know what she should do, or what she _could_ do with her own, so she held onto whatever she could find and stuck to it. Her hands eventually found Caitlyn's tresses, ever so silky and soft.

 _If this is a dream, don't fuckin' wake me up._

"A-are..." God, how was she even able to think right now, let alone speak with Caitlyn's hand moving like _that_? "...a-are you... r-real- _Hngh_!"

Caitlyn suddenly sped up her thrusts and her palm was practically slapping against skin. That husky tone kept whispering sweet nothings in her ear and she feels like she's about to explode.

" _Yes yes yes..._! _Cait.._ - _Mrmph_!"

Vi's thought once again cut short when Caitlyn fitted their bodies together and kissed her deeply. A few more rough pumps and Vi sealed her eyes shut, her world shattering to white hot bliss while Caitlyn greedily drank in all her cries of ecstasy. Fingers painfully tightened in the soft locks of hair, but Caitlyn didn't seem to mind at all.

Letting her partner ride out the last waves of pleasure, Caitlyn tasted the sweet essence left on her fingers. Vi couldn't make out the details in the dark, but the noises of sucking and licking proved to be enjoyable.

Vi tried to calm her erratic breathing and trembling body. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the night and made out little features of her lover. She wanted to see her completely and made another weak attempt for the lights until gentle fingers covered hers.

"It's alright..." She could feel the warm breath on her lips. "I'm here."

Deciding that it wasn't worth the effort to move from this position, Vi withdrew her hand up to cup her lover's cheek instead.

"You never answered my question... Are you real?"

Caitlyn leaned further into the touch and settled with burying her face into the crook of her neck. Vi instinctively wrapped arms around her, holding her close.

"I missed you, that's all."

Suddenly, Vi felt it very difficult to keep her eyes opened. Slender fingers began running through her pink locks and her eyelids began to droop.

"Goodnight, Vi."

The last thing Vi could feel and remember before sleep took over was the gentle kiss placed on her lips.


	18. Pick Up Line

**Prompt from: otpdisaster+tumblr+com/post/140764146205/imagine-your-otp**

 **Replace + with .**

 **Pick Up Line**

Checking the time on her watch, Caitlyn finds that Vi's late. Again. Like always. She sighs and brings her drink to her lips. It's non-alcoholic—midnight cop chases happens more than you might think. Still, she wanted to relax a little with her partner before suddenly getting called into a wild-goose chase in a police car.

Tapping at the glass of her drink, she chuckled as she realizes what she looks like right now. Female, a tight black tank top (after leaving her police jacket and gun in the car), short blue skirt, alone and playing with her drink.

She won't be surprised if a drunk man walked up to her and—

"Hello there, beautiful... Did it hurt?"

Caitlyn turned her head to look at the man. He obviously had some to drink. She can see his table of friends behind him, giggling and cackling in anticipation.

"What are you talking about?"

The man's grin grew and leaned closer. Caitlyn leaned slightly backwards on instinct, nose wrinkling when his drunk breath hit her. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at the old pick up line and looked away, not being discrete about it at all. Her action seemed to cue a burst of laughter from the table behind them, but the man was not pleased.

He drops an elbow on the bar table and looks at the side of Caitlyn's face. "Oi, I just gave you a compliment. At least let me buy you a drink."

Caitlyn gives him a side glance before taking another sip of her drink. "No, thank you."

The man's face clearly turning red. "Listen, you bitch. Don't play all hard to ge—"

He paused when someone tapped on his shoulder and turned to look behind him. "Who the f—"

"The lady said she's not interested. You might want to fuck off."

Caitlyn smiles behind her drink. After waiting for nearly an hour, she finally showed up.

"Vi, you're late." She didn't sound upset at all. In fact, there's more amusement in that tone than anything.

"Sorry. Y'know the usual… Files, reports… all that." Vi didn't even try to hide the sarcasm.

"If by files and reports you mean falling asleep at your desk, then that statement might have some truth."

The Enforcer flashes her toothy grin. "You know me so well, Cait."

The drunk man is now just standing between the two, lost in the situation. Not happy about being ignored, he slammed a fist down on the bar table. That earned the attention of about half the bar. He stared straight into Vi face.

"Listen, you twerp. She's my catch and you're gunna fuck off."

Vi blinked dumbly at the man before she caught Caitlyn sighing. There was the cue. Flashing another grin, Vi grabbed his arm and before he can register, she threw him overhead towards the direction of the table of his friends. Either he got knocked in the head or the alcohol finally got to him, and he just passed out. His company guffawed and made teasing remarks.

Caitlyn glanced at their situation now and couldn't really bring herself to care. Idiot deserved it. Since there was no reprimanding, Vi smiled and took a seat next to her.

"So…" Vi began. "… Did it hurt?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes for a second time tonight. "Let me guess. 'When I fell from heaven?'"

Vi shook her head in amusement.

Confused, Caitlyn looked at her. "What?"

There's that signature goofy grin again. "Did it hurt when you fell for me?"

Caitlyn actually blushed this time and looked down at her drink, hoping the dim lights wouldn't make her embarrassment too obvious.

"I did not fall for you." She mumbled.

Vi's grin only grew wider as she raised a hand to call over the bartender. "Of course not."

The 'yet' between them remained unsaid, but they could both still hear it.

 **Author's Note: I'm alive... sort of. I'll be honest- I picked up Dark Souls. I think that explains about everything. (That and my finals were just over.) :D I usually throw up a chapter a month, but the last time I updated I threw up two, so I just lazed out. Whoops. Hopefully I'll make a better schedule.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, PMs and love for this Freewrite. I barely write one thousand words per chapter and yet it's gotten quite some attention. I'm grateful and y'know, the more there is, the more fuel I get. Thank you. [No seriously, I'm trying to not act desperate but nothing makes me happier than when my phone DINGS with a notification for a new review or follower. :D]**

 **Side note: And I sometimes don't even get those notifications for some reason... :\**

 **Some um, for some reason, my PM box does not work. It doesn't give me a notification on e-mail either, so I have to manually visit the website to read my messages and FOR WHATEVER REASON, it doesn't let me reply either. I hit the send button but it's just there and won't send. Rut roh. You can still send me them. I'll read them and reply to those that are needed in my new chapters instead. :D**

 **Reply to swan queen : But anyway, thanks for the love and unfortunately, I do not know what swan queen is. Though I might check it out for the sake of REAL PEOPLE relationships. I still haven't gotten over Clexa... Sighs.**


	19. Ever Since

**Angst Warning. [Well, I cried a couple of tears writing this.]**

* * *

 **Ever Since**

* * *

Rays of the early sun peered through the curtains. It was still dark in the corners of the bedroom, but it was enough to disturb the sleeping form. A shuffle of sheets and Vi was sitting, feet on the ground.

Blue eyes were hazy and lifeless. Dark bags formed under her eyes. She hasn't slept a wink again. It's just a routine now: work, go home, lay on the bed and wait for the morning. It's been like that ever since—

…

 _Ever since…_

Turning on her inner autopilot, Vi carried on with her daily hygiene. Normally, she wouldn't give a damn. But Caitlyn made it a requirement when Vi moved in with her. Among all the other things Caitlyn had Vi promise her, brushing her teeth before and after sleeping was barely a scratch to the surface.

 _I am not living with a sloppy and unorganized animal._

Vi gave a light chuckle. That line echoes in her ears every morning.

Moving on to her breakfast preparation. Grabbing the bag of bread, she popped two slices into the toaster. The machine was fairly new with only the basic functions. Caitlyn specifically bought this one ever since…

...

 _Ever since…_

 _Vi! That's a toaster, not a tea maker!_

Vi gave a soft smile at the memory.

 _That will be the last toaster you're breaking. If you break this one, too, I will break your fingers._

As she waited for her toast, she prepared herself a cup of coffee. She prefers to drink it with an unhealthy amount of cream and sugar, but she made a habit to follow Caitlyn's way instead—one cream, two sugars.

 _Vi? I thought you liked your coffee ninety percent sweet. Why the change?_

 _Because my girlfriend wouldn't stop drinking from my cup and complain how I'm going to get diabetes._

Vi remembers the half pout and half smile Caitlyn gave her when she said that. It was adorable and forever carved in her memory. Ever since, Caitlyn was always the one to finish her cup.

...

 _Ever since…_

The toaster dinged and Vi began munching on her typical breakfast. She glanced over at the jar of butter.

 _Try the butter, Vi. Spread it on the toa—Vi! You don't use the whole jar on one slice!_

Caitlyn hasn't let the jar of butter get close to Vi ever since.

...

 _Ever since…_

Her gauntlets sat on the sofa, right where she left them last night after coming home from work.

 _Vi! How many times did I tell you that furniture is for resting and not for your dirty gauntlets?!_

Vi glances at the pair of sunglasses sitting on the coffee table.

 _Vi! Will you quit stealing my sunglasses?!_

She can hear all the ways Caitlyn would call her name. Sometimes in frustration, sometimes in affection. Sometimes in exhaustion, sometimes in pleasure.

It just never stops echoing in her head.

 _Vi._

 _Vi!_

 _Vi!_

"Caitlyn…"

Vi swears she can feel the familiar slender arms wrapped around her waist, chin on her shoulder.

 _What is it, Vi?_

Vi would stay as still as possible, trying to savor this feeling as long as possible. But she knows, she will never hear her Caitlyn call her name again. Her eyes stung and her vision turned watery.

"I… miss you…" Her voice croaked.

...

 _Ever since…_

The cup of coffee went unfinished, even after it lost its steam.


	20. Chop Chop Chop

**Chop Chop Chop**

* * *

It was comfortable in bed. White sheets were tucked in beneath her bare arms, offering a balanced amount of warmth and cool to her naked body. The pillow was fluffy and the room was filled with the scent of overnight sex.

Though somehow, it's still lacking.

It takes Vi a few seconds, but she remembers she's suppose to have something—or _someone,_ in her arms. It was the void that woke her. She reached over with one arm to feel the opposite side of the bed. The sheets were cool, so her lover was up for at least a while, if not a long time.

As disappointed as she was, she figured she had two options: go back to snooze because it was just so god damn comfortable in this position, or get up and find her missing someone, then drag her back to bed. Preferably with no clothes on either of them.

She opted for the second choice, just because she wanted a morning taste of her Cupcake.

Getting up wasn't a hard task, but it certainly took effort. She glanced around for her tank top, but it was nowhere in sight. Vi looked up. Well, she didn't find a shirt, but a bra is dangling on the ceiling fan. (Whether it was hers or Caitlyn, she couldn't even tell right now.)

Giving up her brief search, she grabbed her oversized hoodie on the chair and threw it on. It was long enough to reach above her knees, so what's the point of anything else under anyway?

As soon as she opened the bedroom door, the smell of bacon swept over her. Her stomach gave a grumbling reply and she swallowed the pooling saliva. As she approached the kitchen, she heard sizzling on the pan and the rhythmic chopping of a knife.

And… sniffling? Crying?

When she was finally in the kitchen, she saw her Cupcake there. Back towards her, chopping on the board, but the sobs were no mistake. Immediately alarmed, Vi surged forward and grasped Caitlyn's shoulders and turned her around.

Caitlyn's eyes were filled with tears, some drops already made its way down her cheek. Vi's grip tightened. She swears that whoever made her lover cry will be having a long chat with her gauntlets.

"Cait! What's wrong?! Tell me!"

Caitlyn face was one of confusion until she registers Vi's presence. She instinctively turned her knife away, lest accidental injuries occur. Then as if a switch was flipped on, Caitlyn starts laughing, even though tears are running freely from all the shaking.

Vi was lost. Was Caitlyn laughing until she cried or cried until she laughed? Did her girlfriend somehow go insane? Her grip on her shoulders tightened. "Caitlyn?!"

"Haha… ha… ah…" Caitlyn used her forearm to wipe away her tears. "I'm okay, Vi. I'm okay."

Vi is still so fuckin' confused. "Then why are you crying?"

Caitlyn giggled again and motioned to the cutting board behind her. "I was chopping onions."

* * *

 **... My friend wouldn't shut up about me not writing.**

 **And I was chopping onions the other day... Yeah...**


	21. Our Ending

_**Our Ending**_

* * *

" _Get dunked!"_

Vi's gauntlet drove Syndra high in the air before smashing her into the ground. As soon as she recovered however, Syndra launched all her orbs straight at Vi. Though _Blast Shield_ absorbed some of the impact, the attack was followed up by _Scatter the Weak_ , knocking Vi to her knees. Gasping for breath, the enforcer could only watch as the enemy mid laner flashed away. She used her own summoner spell to engage the fight earlier so now there's no way for her to give chase. Especially not under the nexus turrets.

 _So close…_

Then a red laser line was aimed perfectly at Syndra's back.

" _Steady…"_

A single bullet whizzed by Vi's ear and hit its target. With a cry, Syndra fell right before the fountain.

Vi recovered to her feet by the time her partner reached her.

"Yeah! High five, cupcake!"

Caitlyn glanced at Vi's raised gauntlet in the air, wincing at the memory when she did reciprocate the motion. Her doctor gasped and asked her if she punched a Rammus shell.

"It's okay, Vi. Let's just finish the game."

Vi nodded in a agreement and immediately closed the distance between herself and the nexus turret with a _Vault Breaker_ before punching the magical tower ferociously. Caitlyn aimed at its twin and both turrets soon fell. They still had half a minute before any of their opposing team members respawn.

Nothing stands between Piltover's Finest and victory anymore.

* * *

"Hey, Cait."

Caitlyn paused midway walking and turned her head to see Vi approaching her. Gauntlets were tied by a string carried over a shoulder and all injuries suffered during the match seems to have healed.

"Vi."

They began walking together. A comfortable silence settling between them as they head towards the portal back home. Though, Caitlyn stole a glance at Vi from the corner of the eye because Vi was _never_ this quiet after a game, win or loss. Usually, the pinkette would go on to recall all the times she smashed someone's face in the fields of justice, or complain about how useless their top laner is. (It's always Jayce when she does.)

But Vi was quiet. _Too quiet._

"Vi."

The Enforcer blinked and looked at Caitlyn. "Yes, Cait?"

Caitlyn notes that she doesn't even use the nickname she made for her. Something is definitely off.

"Is something wrong? You're quiet."

Vi's face went unreadable after that and looked straight forward again. "Nothing's wrong. Just thinking about something."

Caitlyn blinked. Now _that's_ unexpected. The Vi that ignores all of her commands during a mission? The same Vi that breaks through every wall to go through a building while chasing down a criminal? The very same Vi that doesn't think before her punches actually… _thinks?_

… Not that Caitlyn thinks Vi doesn't have a brain… She just thinks that the brain isn't used often.

"Thinking? About what?"

Vi's eyes were unfocused, just staring into space. She hesitated and wetted her lips before speaking again.

"What will we do after all this?"

Huh? "What?"

"After all… _this._ When you and I no longer need to fight in the League, when we finally catch C, when there's no more criminals we need to catch. Where will we go? What would we do?"

Caitlyn stopped walking and Vi halted next to her. The portal was close enough to hear the faint sounds of its whirling magic. Caitlyn looked up at her partner.

"There always will be criminals. Where is this coming from, Vi?"

Vi looked like she was about to shrug it off as nothing and say she was just overthinking but…

"What happens when this all ends, Cait? Where will we go?"

Caitlyn felt a sudden void in her chest. It's not like she's never thought about this before, but she didn't have the time to put much thought into it before duty calls. She really wasn't certain of her own future. Now that her partner/lover was asking the very same question, how could she answer her when she doesn't have an answer for herself?

"I don't know, Vi. I really don't know."

Vi remained expressionless for a moment before chuckling.

Caitlyn's eyebrows furrowed. "What's so funny?"

Vi waved off the topic and began walking again. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Vi." Caitlyn followed, but is determined to get an answer.

Chuckling became light laughter. "Okay, okay. I just imagined myself all old with a broken back bone at a nursery home. Then this old woman next to my bed—she looked like an expired wrinkled duck. And she asks me one day: 'Excuse me? Is your name Vi…? It's me, Caitlyn!'"

Caitlyn almost started to laugh before she realized… "Wait. Did you just called me an expired wrinkled duck?"

Vi froze as her eyes went wide. She turned to only see Caitlyn glaring at her. Swallowing, she bolted towards the portal while Caitlyn screams after her.

"You're going to be the old wrinkling duck after I'm finished with you!"

Laughter and curses echoed through the hallway before the two stepped through the portal back into their own world.

* * *

Wrinkled eyelids lifted and gave a few more blinks to adjust to the light morning rays. She was leant back on her inclined chair on her porch. Years turned the once sapphire to light blue strands. Creases and wrinkles were added throughout the decades.

She remembered she got out of bed early to see the sunrise with her lover, but she probably accidentally dozed off because it was just so comfortable… peaceful…

She recalled the dream- _memory_ she just had. She didn't know whether to scoff or to laugh.

"Kufufu…"

A voice came from behind her, along with the scent of freshly brewed tea. "What's so funny, Cupcake?"

Caitlyn looked up to accept the warm teacup offered towards her. The aroma was her favorite.

"Nothing, I just remembered something."

An eyebrow of faded pink raised slightly. "About what?"

Caitlyn leant back again, eyes closing in a relaxing manner. "… About us."

Her lover settled down next to her and they both reached out for each other's hand. Fingers intertwined and gentle, content smiles painted on their faces. Delicate wedding rings reflected softly under the sunlight.

 _And they'll never forget._

* * *

 **The product of not paying attention in Physics class. Well, it's my strong point anyway. What isn't my strong point? Keeping a steady writing schedule. Sighs.** _  
_


	22. Love at First Sight

**Love at First Sight**

* * *

Vi doesn't fall in love.

What is love anyway? From what she knew, it's either a confession note written in poor Shakespearean grammar or a scene from the sappiest Korean drama.

Disgusting and stupid.

Vi doesn't do relationships, everyone knows that. So when she's approached, it's more often asked whether her night was free rather than the status of her relationship. And if she was feeling up to the challenge, she would say yes multiple times in one night for the first question.

Vi thought that this would be the rest of her life. Good fucks. No strings attached. No drama. Perfect plan, right?

That plan went out the window as soon as a certain beauty just waltzed into her life.

It was a typical day, really. Hungry and too lazy to cook, Vi was on her way to her regular fast food place. Across the street, she saw _her_.

Vi had to grip onto a lamppost to stop herself from doing anything crazy, like running across the block to jump her. How could someone be so beautiful and cute exist?

Though as if they sensed the attention, those dark azure eyes turned to Vi.

The gaze knocked the breath out of the pinkette's windpipes. Even the way they walked carried an elegance that Vi can never hope to match.

It was getting harder to breathe so Vi straightened herself and closed her eyes. _Inhale… exhale… inhale…_

…

Fuck the deep breathing.

Vi ran across the block, ignoring traffic laws and quite literally jumped at her target. She took the beauty of her dreams into her embrace and immediately started cuddling their faces together.

"Oh my god!", Vi nearly squealed. "You're so cute!"

Trying to escape the stranger's 'hug', the poor puppy whines and yelps.

…

What? Cocky over-violent hardheads aren't allowed to love dogs?

…

Ignoring everything else, Vi continued snuggling and drowning the helpless canine with affection. The (un)fortunate puppy kept pawing over Vi's hold served as a feeble attempt to escape.

"Excuse me." A voice next to them growled. "Would you kindly let go of my dog?"

Vi stopped her actions for a moment, momentarily giving the puppy a breathing space. The pinkette looked up from the voice to the female stranger, gaze traveling from the leash handle in her hand to the collar around the puppy's neck.

 _Oh._

The first thing Vi noticed is the familiar piercing dark blue eyes.

* * *

 **Roy Mustang Voice : "I LOVE DOGS!"**


	23. Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Based on a true story...**

 **Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

* * *

With the present of champions and summoners, the rift arena was alive. Two teams were going at each other with a rather fair advantage for each. Something must be done before the next team fight. Another equal exchange of kills and deaths will get them nowhere.

" _Ha!"_ Following the cry with a charge of _Excessive Force_ , the last of the jungle raptors fell with a sharp squeak. A ping signaled the respawn of the Red Brambleback and Vi grinned.

"C'mon, Cait!" Vi yelled as she made her way towards the red buff. The monster growled as she approached, knowing her intentions.

"Sorry, big guy." Vi shrugged. "No hard feelings." And she began swinging her gauntlets.

* * *

Caitlyn emerged from the bush and found Vi leaning against a tree as the Brambleback swings its claws at her. Though the monster's remaining health bar nearly depleted, thanks to Vi, it didn't weaken its assault.

Vi huffed. "Finally. I thought I was going to die to this guy here for a second."

The pinkette was still moderately healthy, but the hits she's enduring is slowly chipping away at her health bar. Not wasting any time, Caitlyn took aim at the creature.

 _Steady…_

"Hold it right there!"

A familiar— _very_ familiar voice echoed from the direction of the river. Both the jungler and AD carry looked over to the river entrance. A figure was approaching.

"That red buff is _mine_."

That voice—

...

And Caitlyn emerged from the fog of war.

Vi swallowed.

 _Oh lord._

Caitlyn's—the one on Vi's team, grip on her rifle tightened. "You want a red buff, go ask your jungler for one. Vi gave this one to me."

The _other_ Caitlyn tilted her head. "I'm sure I heard _my_ name. Right, Vi?"

Before the Enforcer could even say anything (not like she could say anything to that anyway), Caitlyn countered, "You're on the other team. There's no reason why we should give it to you."

Other Caitlyn grinned. "I don't think that was specified." A tone with promising consequence if the wrong answer was given. " _Right, Vi…?"_

Both Caitlyns were staring at her now. It sent shivers down Vi's spine. This is bad, being trapped between her lover(s?).

She needs to find a way out of this!

The Enforcer was torn. If she gives the buff to either one, once they get home tonight, Caitlyn would still give her the silent treatment just because.

...

 _Fucking women._

Vi glanced back at the Brambleback still clawing at her. The rift magic dulled the pain, but she can feel her health bar falling relatively low. _Maybe if I can drag this on long enough, it'll kill me._

"Vi!" The Caitlyn on her team growled. Vi's head snapped towards her. "Don't even think about it… If you give it to this imposter…"

"Vi, you know I'm the real one—"

They're getting louder and louder.

"She's on the other team, Vi!"

"Vi! It's me!"

Why is everything suddenly slanted?

"Vi!"

"Vi!"

"ENOUGH!" Vi let out a scream and threw a punch at a nearby tree.

Or... she _thought_ it was a tree.

Both Caitlyns' eyes widened as a red runic circle spawned under her feet, signaling the acquisition of the buff.

 _Oh shit._

Then their eyes narrowed in unison. "Vi..."

 _Oh fuck._

Then she did what her instincts told her to do.

 _RUN._

She could hear the screaming of profanities echoing from the inner jungle even after she flashed over the patch of trees behind her.

* * *

 **... ; ;**


	24. New Arrival

**New Arrival**

* * *

It's a Friday and you're the one that gets home first. So you prepare the ritual; television paused on the start of the latest episode of some action series your girlfriend is into and some satisfying Chinese takeout on the table. As you were setting up, you barely notice the rain that began to beat against the window glass.

* * *

When the clock hits the 11PM mark and you're still home alone, you began to get a little worried.

She should've been home two hours ago. Even the takeout is already cold.

You called her a few (no less than twenty) times already, but she didn't pick up. You assume a dead battery.

For a brief moment you thought of all possible events that could've happened to her but you dismissed them all immediately.

Like, what if she's been mugged or injured?

In Vi's case, it's more likely that she was taking her time beating up the muggers.

You glance at the storm through the windows. The rain gods are not showing mercy tonight.

Just as you were about to set out to look for her, you hear loud and wet footsteps approaching your door. You made swift strides to the knob and opened it.

Vi stared right back at you.

"Oh. Ello, cupcake!", she said with that usual carefree tone.

There's your drenched girlfriend and not the way you usually enjoy.

You were about to bombard her with questions but then you hear a whine.

Both pair of eyes moved to the 'package' in her arms. It was squirming underneath, whatever it is.

Then a nose poked out.

A wet canine nose.

Vi tugged the sheet back. You find yourself face to face with a puppy.

The pup was soaked despite the initial covers. You looked up at your girlfriend again, silently waiting for an explanation.

"Cait, I couldn't just leave the poor guy out in the streets like that!"

You crossed your arms with a deadpan expression. "Vi, you can barely take care of yourself. How would you take care of a dog?"

Her face sparkles at you. You know what's coming next. You cut her off before she finishes.

"You–"

"No."

And there she goes, sticking out her bottom lip and giving _those_ eyes. You swear you can see the drooping puppy ears on her. She purposely makes a whine in the back of her throat. You put on the most disapproving glare you can manage.

"Vi. The answer is no." You will not waver.

Not even as she pouted harder, nor as her eyes grew more watery.

 _You will not waver._

Then the puppy sneezed with a shake of its head. Both of you were so surprised that both eyes turned onto the pup again.

It licked its nose and sunk deeper into Vi's arms, seemingly to cling to her warmth but its eyes were still up and staring at you.

And it whimpered.

…

You will not waver. _You will not waver. You will NOT–_

"… There will not be a single wet spot in this house."

Vi practically starting glowing. "Of course!"

You walked back to your sofa. As you plopped down, you hear the front door close and quick footsteps towards the bathroom.

A minute later, your girlfriend's laughter and playful barks echoed throughout the house. You buried your face in your hands.

… You tried.

* * *

 ** _Bonus :_**

"What should we name him, Cait?"

You lowered the newspaper to look at your girlfriend, then down to where the pup is running circles around the legs of the table. "I don't recall saying we're keeping him."

Vi look flabbergasted. "It's been two weeks already!"

You brought your newspaper back up. "So?"

You didn't hear anything come from your girlfriend after that but you knew better than to expect her to surrender without putting up a fight. Sure enough, you felt paws on your legs and lifted your newspaper to see the pup wagging his tail and panting at you expectantly.

...

You put aside the paper and crouched to pick up the excited pupper. You held him in place in front of your face.

"Damn..."

Stupid pup wouldn't stop wagging his tail.

"... stupid..."

Still panting for attention.

"... little..."

Those expectant eyes.

"... cute bastard."

The pupper perked up and leaned forward to lick your face. When you hear your girlfriend laugh, you know you've lost.

* * *

 **I just like dogs.**

 **Testing new writing style... Won't be a frequent thing.**


	25. The Ultimate Plan

**The Ultimate Plan**

* * *

"Cait, you know anyone that's renting out a place? Doesn't have to be cozy, just enough to keep out street rats."

It was no secret that Vi grew up on the wrong side of the law, so when she took Caitlyn's offer and joined the police force, her old 'friends' started coming after her, calling her a coward and a traitor. Vi shrugs it off and would normally beat them until they can't talk anymore, but sometimes the damn rats still manage to pull off petty tricks to get at her.

Like burning her house down.

Well, it was more like a flat but to Vi, it was just nice to have a place to return to after a long day outside.

So here she was, asking her boss if there's anywhere she can go to until the city compensates her loss. Vi half-expected that she'll have to live in the streets for a while. It's no big deal—she grew up that way.

"You can stay with me for now."

But she hadn't expect that answer.

* * *

Caitlyn nearly bit her tongue as soon as the offer left her mouth.

What was she thinking? If Vi acted so wild and reckless at work and in public, who knows how crazy she is in her private time. Disco music at three hours past midnight, muddy boot prints all over her furniture, stacks of unwashed dishes, running around the place with no garments on—

…

Caitlyn's head started throbbing.

So when Vi accepted her offer, the word of profanity has never echoed louder in her head.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fu—_

* * *

So during the first week Vi moved in, Caitlyn braced herself for any of Vi's shenanigans.

But nothing happened.

Everything was still intact. The only thing different in the house is the extra towel, toothbrush, pillow, blanket and shoes.

That's rather… quite shocking.

"Cait? Are you okay?"

Caitlyn refocused her attention and realized she's been staring right at her partner for the past minute. Vi was sitting across from her, drinking her morning hot chocolate (because she quotes coffee could have only been an accidental creation by God while he was drunk).

Caitlyn looked around her home again. Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was organized. Vi was clothed.

 _Hm…_

Maybe she was worried for nothing…

But her sixth sense was telling her otherwise.

* * *

Second week in, still nothing.

Vi didn't change during work, still brash and takes Caitlyn's orders as mere suggestions.

But as soon as Vi stepped back into the house, it's like a wild wolf turning into a husky puppy.

If that behavior wasn't so counteracting Vi's outside personality and suspicious, Caitlyn might've thought it was rather cute.

The Sheriff's eyes narrowed and followed Vi as she moved about the house.

 _She's plotting something. I know it._

* * *

Third week, Caitlyn began noticing some things. It's the very little things.

Vi likes to watch her action series in one channel, but the next time Caitlyn turns on the TV, it's always on the news channel, the only one she watches.

Then it just kind of hits her all at once.

Like how her cup is always full and she would never have to pour water before drinking, or how the shower is always warm whenever she goes in or the times she swears it was her own sub-consciousness that charges her phone.

… And one more very important thing.

She leapt out of the sofa and fast-walked to her fridge. She knew she finished the last of it yesterday…

 _There's just no way._

She opens the freezer.

And there it was, restocked buckets of ice cream.

Cotton candy flavor, the only kind she likes.

She never had to restock her fridge ever since Vi moved in.

Her heart is beating a bit too fast.

 _Shit._

* * *

Fourth week, Caitlyn couldn't take it anymore.

So while Vi was loafing around, watching her usual action and guns on television, Caitlyn grabbed the remote and hit the power button.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

Caitlyn narrows her eyes. "Don't give me that. What are you planning?"

Vi's expression went from questioning to amused. The corner of her lips curled up ever so slightly. "I… don't know what you're talking about."

Caitlyn can feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. God damn the effect this woman has on her!

"You are planning something. I know it! There is absolutely no other explanation!"

Vi sat up and made herself comfortable on the sofa, legs crossed and hand under her chin like some kind of villain watching as their evil plans come to fruition. "You're right. I am."

"Spill it!"

Vi chuckled and raised a finger in a beckoning motion. She lowered her voice. "C'mere. I'll tell you."

Aware that this might be a trap, but letting curiosity get the better of her, Caitlyn leaned forward.

Suddenly, Vi's hands gripped her waist and pulled her down. Caitlyn yelped and landed in her lap. She struggled to regain balance as Vi held her down, but froze when she looks up and realize their faces are barely an inch apart.

Her face is reaching boiling temperature.

She tries to look away, but she can still spot that damn growing smirk with the corner of her eye.

"So," Vi spoke up. "… my plan seem to have worked."

Fighting the heat in her cheeks, Caitlyn looked back at her. "I still don't know what the plan is."

Then she notices how Vi is looking at her with the softest blue and felt her heart flutter.

"The plan is…" Vi whispers the rest of the words in her ear. Caitlyn's eyes widened and looked away abashed.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"You don't know that…", she muttered under her breath.

Vi's smile widened. "I know it did."

Then their lips met.

 _You're right. I fell in love with you a long time ago._

* * *

 ** _Mission Accomplished._**

 ** _Good work, soldier._**


End file.
